


Ramsay Bolton/Harald Karstark

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Ramsay, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Драбблы, мини по пейрингу Рамси Болтон/Харальд Карстарк. Разные ситуации, рейтинги, сеттинги. Описание в примечаниях.





	1. Завтрак

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычно люди стремятся побыстрее покинуть Винтерфелл, но не Харальд Карстарк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси, Харальд, перслэш, юст. Где-то между второй и третьей серией шестого сезона

Карстарк с аппетитом уплетает завтрак, и это странно. Нет, не его здоровый аппетит, а то что он до сих пор здесь. Обычно знаменосцы очень неохотно приезжают в Винтерфелл, стараются сделать все дела побыстрее и задерживаются, только если этого хочет хозяин. Карстарк давно решил все вопросы, и ему незачем оставаться, однако же он не только не стремится покинуть Винтерфелл, но и, кажется, наслаждается своим здесь пребыванием.

— Что вкусного на завтрак? — громко и нарочито небрежно спрашивает Рамси, проходя в зал.

— Милорд! — Карстарк вскакивает со стула, пытается поклониться, но случайно опрокидывает на себя миску с недоеденной кашей.

Рамси привык. Почти все ведут себя так в его присутствии. Вот только Карстарк не боится. Рамси пристально вглядывается в него, пытаясь увидеть страх, злость или хотя бы настороженность, но ничего подобного не замечает. Отчасти это раздражает — Рамси нравится, когда его боятся, но с другой стороны он никогда не встречал человека, принимающего и уважающего его без принуждения. Это новое и, надо признаться, очень приятное ощущение.

Рамси благосклонно кивает, позволяя Карстарку сесть. Тот принимается оттирать кашу с дублета, но едва заметив, что Рамси опустился за стол, прикрикивает на слуг, делает пару жестов, и вот уже вокруг Рамси расставляют тарелки, миски, чашки со всевозможной снедью. Рамси только хмыкает, как быстро, однако, Карстарк начал хозяйничать.

— Я смотрю ты чувствуешь себя, как дома, — начинает Рамси и тянется за сдобной булочкой. Интересно, Кастарк специально узнавал, что любит Рамси, или ему просто повезло угодить? Так или иначе, но от свежей выпечки с изюмом и орехами Рамси сам того не желая добреет, и слова звучат не слишком угрожающе. — Может мне стоит сделать тебя лордом Винтерфелла и хранителем Севера?

— Ну что вы, милорд, — Карстарк улыбается, он что, считает это комплиментом? — Просто ваш управляющий был на редкость нерасторопным малым, и я взял на себя смелость кое-чему научить слуг. Не самому же лорду Болтону заниматься такими мелочами.

Рамси пристально смотрит на Карстарка — уж не издевается ли он над ним? Но нет, похоже, тот действительно считает, что у Рамси и так слишком много дел, чтобы еще и за слугами следить. По правде сказать, Рамси с ним согласен.

— Ну так, Харальд, — Рамси специально тянет имя Карстарка, и тот вздрагивает. — Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я уехал? — взволновано спрашивает Карстарк. А ведь он и правда беспокоится, что Рамси может его выгнать.

— Можешь оставаться, сколько захочешь, — успокаивает его Рамси. — Но мне интересно, почему?

— Я подумал, — Карстарк делает паузу, будто собирается с мыслями. Будь на месте Рамси отец, сказал бы что-то вроде "он, оказывается, умеет думать", но Рамси не отец. Он молчит и слушает. — Я подумал, что вам понадобится помощник, соратник.

Что-то недосказанное остается в этой фразе, как если бы Карстарк хотел продолжить, но не решился. Рамси думает, какое бы слово подошло еще: друг, советник, слуга, раб? Наверное все. Он вдруг вспоминает, что всем этим был для него Вонючка. Правда того пришлось учить. Но теперь Вонючки нет. Возможно, оттого что Рамси оказался плохим учителем, но может, все дело в ученике, и стоит взять кого-то поспособнее.

— Что ж, Харальд, — Рамси не без удовольствия наблюдает, как Карстарка начинает мелко трясти, когда Рамси тянет "а". — Что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе заняться слугами?

Лорд, старший рода, глава одного из сильнейших домов Севера — присматривает за слугами. Любой на месте Карстарка оскорбился бы до глубины души.

— С радостью, милорд.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбается Рамси. — Тогда ты не откажешься помогать мне одеваться по утрам. Слуги совершенно не умеют этого делать.

Лорд, старший рода, глава одного из сильнейших домов Севера — сам выполняет роль слуги.

— Почту за честь, милорд, — неожиданно осипшим голосом отвечает Карстарк.

Рамси довольно улыбается. Он ведь не лукавит. Раньше ему помогал одеваться Вонючка, но с тех пор, как он сбежал, это делают обычные слуги. Рамси они неимоверно бесят, настолько, что он даже скормил нескольких собакам. Конечно, Рамси вполне может одеться и сам, но это недостойно хозяина Винтерфелла. В конце концов, он лорд Болтон, а не бастард с мельницы. Что-то подсказывает Рамси, что Карстарк отлично справится. И кто знает, может Рамси доверит ему и некоторые другие обязанности Вонючки.


	2. Погожий денек и неожиданное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утро в парке и неожиданное предложение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси/Харальд, модернАУ, PG-13, ER
> 
> Написано по заявке: Флафф! Аушка о ребятах на прогулке) собачки, спортивная одежда, ухоженный парк, чужие дети, солнце, мыльные пузыри, фургон с мороженым. Карстарку неистово хочется, чтобы Рамси помацал его за задницу.
> 
> Автор немного отклонился от заявки

— А потом он говорит: "Ты все равно останешься моим любимым сыном". Ага, скажи это Домерику, сначала "ты мой первенец, бла-бла-бла", а потом "вычеркну тебя из завещания, если не пойдешь в юридический колледж". Нет, мне-то это только на пользу, но прецедент создан, в любой момент старик может передумать.

Утро выдалось замечательным — солнечным и не слишком жарким. Сидеть в такой день в офисе было просто преступлением, однако Харальд не слишком обрадовался приглашению Рамси прогуляться. Возможно, потому что оно заканчивалось словами "заодно и поговорим". Подобные заявления никогда не сулили ничего хорошего. Когда Рамси начал рассказывать о недавней встрече с отцом, плохие предчувствия Харальда только усилились. Русе Болтон был человеком традиционных взглядов, строгим, к тому же баллотировался в мэры и старался поддерживать идеальную репутацию. Рамси же в свою очередь ради расположения отца был готов на все, тем более теперь, когда у того появился еще один наследник.

— Понимаешь, что это значить? — поинтересовался Рамси.

— Нет.

На самом деле у Харальда был один вариант — Рамси собирался его бросить, но подобная ситуация Харальда совершенно не устраивала, и озвучивать свои мысли он не собирался.

— Что теперь я должен вести себя, как он выразился, "прилично", — проворчал Рамси. — Никаких шумных вечеринок, провокационных фото или, не дай бог, арестов. Только тихая семейная жизнь.

Харальд кивнул, хотя тихая семейная жизнь, как и приличия вообще, и Рамси были вещами несовместимыми, брак с Сансой это только доказал. Девчонка не выдержала тех самых вечеринок, провокационных фото и арестов, и сбежала уже через полгода, хотя до этого утверждала, что после первого мужа ей уже ничего не страшно.

— Из-за чертова развода отец и так на меня злится, а Санса ни в какую не хочет возвращаться, — словно прочитав мысли Харальда, вздохнул Рамси. — Хорошо хоть она не собирается судиться и готова подписать все бумаги сразу, так что пожениться мы сможем уже через пару недель.

Харальд не сразу понял о чем говорил Рамси, а когда понял — не поверил.

— Мы — это в смысле мы? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

— Ну да, или ты не хочешь?

— Хочу! — поспешно воскликнул Харальд так громко, что на него обернулись проходящие мимо люди. Наверное стоило сдержаться и не вести себя, как влюбленная малолетка, но еще пару минут назад он думал, что Рамси его бросит, а тот вместо этого сделал ему предложение. Совсем не так, как мечтал Харальд, скорее поставил перед фактом, но это же Рамси, глупо было ожидать от него чего-то другого. — А твой отец не будет против?

— Для него важно, чтоб я был женат, а на ком — не имеет значения. Главное — без очередного скандального развода. Так и сказал.

От волнения Харальд растерял все слова. Рамси действительно собирался на нем жениться, да еще и выпросил разрешение у отца. Харальд придвинулся к Рамси на скамейке, робко обнял его за плечи и прошептал:

— Я обеспечу тебе тихую семейную жизнь, обещаю.

— Хорошее поведение на людях, забыл? — Рамси легко его отстранил. — Но в нашем доме оно не обязано быть хорошим, а семейная жизнь — тихой.

Он усмехнулся так, что у Харальда закружилась голова, и он соскочил со скамейки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не приплясывать на месте. Рамси поднялся нарочито медленно, поправил куртку, не спеша огляделся по сторонам и крепко шлепнул Харальда по заднице. Тот вздрогнул, замер на секунду, а потом все-таки припустил к выходу из парка бегом.


	3. Папа в курсе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: Лорд Русе наблюдает за пейрингом, комментирует, троллит Рамси. Можно Н!, А!. Особые печеньки, если ему удается вызвать у Рамси смущение и заставить оправдываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси/Харальд, Русе. PG-13, флафф, альтернативное окончание второй серии

— Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе так и не удалось зачать наследника.

Карстарк подпрыгивает, быстро утирает рот ладонью. Рамси морщится от недовольства. По этому коридору никто никогда не ходит, чего это отцу приспичило, да еще в такой неподходящий момент?

— Все не так, как кажется, — начинает Карстарк.

Рамси только вздыхает, лучше бы он молчал. В определенных вещах его рот хорош, но разговоры не входят в их число. 

— То есть мой сын не стоит со спущенными штанами, а ты — перед ним на коленях? — интересуется Русе, всем своим видом давая понять, что он заметил именно это.

— Уже нет, — бурчит Рамси, завязывая шнуровку. — Но сделать наследника я старался, иногда и несколько раз в день. И вообще ты путаешь причину со следствием. Санса сбежала, Миранда погибла, а мне нужен _кто-то_.

— И почему он?

— А почему бы и нет?

Русе безмолвно двигает губами, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но решает, что присутствующие этого недостойны, потом тяжело вздыхает. 

— Пойду проведаю, как там Уолда, — говорит он.

В этой фразе Рамси определенно слышит "может быть этот ребенок будет нормальным". Русе уходит, явно оставшись недовольным оправданием сына. Вслед за ним уходит и Карстарк, наверное, на "почему он" стоило ответить как-то иначе.

***

— Как долго вы собираетесь оставаться в Винтерфелле, лорд Карстарк, — спрашивает Русе за одним из ужинов. 

— Ну, я... — Карстарк с надеждой смотрит на Рамси.

— Лорд Карстарк помогает мне вернуть леди Сансу, — отвечает за него Рамси, надеясь, что этого аргумента отцу хватит.

— Судя по тому, что мы ужинаем втроем, получается у него плохо.

— Лорд Карстарк старается как может...

— Я не сомневаюсь, что он _очень_ старается, — перебивает его Русе. — Но беглецов он ловит плохо. На твоем месте я бы вообще не доверял ему это дело. 

— Почему? — интересуется Рамси, понимая, что скорее всего спрашивает зря.

— Потому что, если Санса вернется, у него появится соперница. 

Карстарк громко закашливается, его щеки и уши мгновенно краснеют. Рамси не знает, что на это ответить. Наверное, лучше всего промолчать.

***

Рамси меняет темп: двигается то быстро, размашисто, то медленно — погружается до основания и выходит почти полностью. Карстарк молчит. Нет, не просто молчит, он не издает ни звука, и сам почти не двигается, чтобы кровать лишний раз не скрипела. 

— В чем дело?! — Рамси наконец не выдерживает. 

Карстарк нравится ему по многим причинам, но то, как он обычно кричит по ночам, заставляет Рамси просто сходить с ума и прощать ему все проступки и огрехи. 

— Твой отец может услышать, — едва различимо шепчет Карстарк.

— Мой отец в другом конце замка.

— Но это же твой отец, он может проверять патрули, или высматривать врагов с крепостных стен, или просто выйти подышать свежим воздухом. 

— Понятно, — Рамси отстраняется и садится на кровати. Кажется, сегодня уже ничего не выйдет. — С этим определенно надо что-то делать.

***

— Это мальчик, — сообщает мейстер.

Русе едва не светится от счастья, Рамси не помнит, видел ли его таким хоть раз.

— Поздравляю, — он порывисто обнимает отца. — И раз уж у тебя теперь ребенок и заботы о Севере, думаю, мне стоит на время уехать в Дредфорт.

— Полагаю, лорд Карстарк поедет с тобой? — Русе снова становится холодным, непроницаемым лордом Болтоном. 

— Хочу показать ему замок, — отвечает Рамси. Что плохого в том, чтобы показать соседу замок? Особенно подвалы. — Ты же не против?

— А я разве когда-нибудь говорил, что против? — на мгновенье Русе улыбается ему так, как только что улыбался новости о рождении сына. — Пойду навещу Уолду и ребенка. 

Русе покидает комнату вслед за мейстером, а Рамси так и остается стоять с открытым ртом.


	4. Like a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для кинк-феста по заявке: Рамси и Харальд first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси/Харальд, NC-17, PWP  
> Предупреждения: first time для Харальда, немного разговоров, Рамси заботливый до ООСа

— Расскажи мне.

Рамси надавил ладонью Харальду между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться. Другой рукой он мял его оттопыренный зад.

— О чем? — заикаясь пролепетал Харальд.

Он обнимал подушку, крепко вжимаясь в нее лицом, так что иногда становилось трудно дышать. Харальд боялся, хоть и сам не понимал чего именно. Боли? Глупость, он, как любой мужчина и воин, за свою жизнь перенес достаточно боли. Унижения? Об этом стоило подумать раньше, до того, как он поспешно скинул с себя одежду и встал перед лордом Болтоном на четвереньки. Да, он сгорал со стыда, но решился на это добровольно. Самого лорда Болтона? Пожалуй. Не боли или унижения, которые тот мог причинить, а лорд Болтон мог и еще как, Харальда поглощал странный страх разочаровать — что вот сейчас Рамси оттолкнет его и велит убираться. Но проходила минута, другая, а этого так и не случилось.

— О том, — протянул Рамси, проводя скользкими от масла пальцами между ягодиц Харальда, — сколько человек тебя имело до меня.

Харальд стиснул зубами подушку, попытался расслабиться, когда пальцы Рамси коснулись его входа, но сам того не желая подался вперед, стремясь уйти от проникновения. Рамси убрал руку с его спины и обхватил под животом, не давая двигаться.

— Неужели так много? — его пальцы надавили сильнее и, медленно преодолевая сопротивление мышц, погрузились внутрь. Харальд непроизвольно сжался, но Рамси продолжил движение, не обратив на это внимания. — Или же наоборот?

Он неторопливо, но настойчиво, погружался все дальше в Харальда. На мгновенье он остановился, должно быть засунул пальцы целиком, дал Харальду немного времени привыкнуть, совсем немного, а потом направился обратно. Харальду казалось, что вместе с пальцами Рамси вытаскивает из его задницы и внутренности. Впрочем, длилось это недолго, Рамси снова двинулся вперед.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — сказал он, размеренно двигая в Харальде пальцами, уже намного легче, чем первый раз. — Ты девственник?

Слово звучало ужасно, словно Харальд был девицей, готовящейся пролить кровь на брачном ложе. Какие недостойные мысли, но Харальд никак не мог от них отделаться.

— Отвечай, — велел Рамси тем неповторимым тоном, от которого хотелось повалиться на пол и ползать кругами на брюхе.

— Нет... Да... Это сложно, — промычал Харальд. — У меня были женщины.

— Плевать мне на твоих женщин, — Рамси раздвинул пальцы, покрутил ими, а затем добавил еще один. От мыслей, каким широким, раскрытым становилось его отверстие, а главное, что это видел Рамси, Харальда прошиб пот. — Тебя раньше трахали?

— Нет, — это короткое "нет" пришлось из себя выдавливать, как будто было что-то постыдное в том, чтобы не позволять кому-то себя иметь.

— А сам трахал?

Рамси наконец вынул из него пальцы и отстранился. Харальду очень хотелось обернуться через плечо, посмотреть, что делает Рамси, но он не решался. Молчать слишком долго, чтобы милорд в очередной раз прикрикнул "отвечай", тоже не стоило.

— Да.

— А задницу, значит, для меня берег?

Рамси погладил ладонями его ягодицы, развел их и приставил член ко входу. Харальд решил, что на последний вопрос можно не отвечать. Тем более, что Рамси почти угадал. Мужчины у Харальда случались, но не так часто, как хотелось бы. Все происходило быстро и заканчивалось непременными угрозами: "скажешь кому-нибудь — язык отрежу". Иногда Харальду хотелось, чтобы его взяли, побыть в женской роли, отдаться. Но не конюха же об этом просить, в самом деле. Если бы Харальд встретил мужчину из благородной семьи, пусть не выше, но хотя бы равного ему... Но до последнего времени никого подходящего не попадалось.

Рамси начал медленно в него входить, и Харальд застонал, отчасти от распирающей боли, отчасти от осознания того, что Рамси по-настоящему его берет.

— Боги, какой же ты узкий, — прохрипел Рамси, сильнее на него наваливаясь. — А так резво выскочил из штанов, будто заправская шлюха.

Харальд сильнее прижался лбом к подушке, внутри все горело от возбуждения и от непрерывно двигающегося члена Рамси. На самом деле это было не так хорошо, как Харальд представлял, скорее даже неприятно, но мысли о том, что Рамси берет его, доставляли особое болезненное удовольствие. Рамси замер, и Харальд почувствовал, как по ногам потекли тонкие струи. От этого ему стало по-настоящему страшно, он пытается подняться на локтях, но Рамси толчком отправляет его обратно.

— Я добавил масла, не волнуйся, — прошептал он почти нежно. — Не хочу тебя порвать. По крайней мере, не в этот раз.

Харальд понял, что действительно стало легче. Рамси заскользил в нем быстрее, движения стали размашистыми, резкими, а дыхание Рамси сбилось на тяжелые хрипы. Харальду ужасно хотелось обернуться, увидеть разгоряченного, потного Рамси. Посмотреть, как он закатывает глаза от удовольствия и открывает рот в полустоне-полукрике, но Харальд не решался, как не решался и потянуться к собственному болезненно возбужденному члену. Тот терся о простынь в том же ритме, что и член Рамси двигался в Харальде, но этого было явно недостаточно для разрядки. Однако без разрешения Рамси, Харальд не отважился себя трогать.

Рамси понадобилось совсем немного времени. Скорее всего он просто не пытался сдержаться и растянуть удовольствие, а отдавался процессу без остатка. Рамси грубо ухватился за задницу Харальда, дернул на себя, заставляя того морщиться от боли, быстро задергался и через мгновенье свалился рядом, а Харальд так и остался лежать на животе с разведенными ногами, не пытаясь пошевелиться.

— А было не так уж и плохо, — заметил Рамси, немного отдышавшись. — То есть не так хорошо, как я надеялся в самом начале, но и не так плохо, как я предполагал потом. Кстати, ты можешь уже перевернуться. Или я сейчас устрою второй заход.

Харальд осторожно приподнялся и откинулся на бок. Ноги ныли, задница болела, а между ягодиц было липко. Зато теперь он видел Рамси, и от этой картины его поникший было член начал снова подниматься. Рамси раскинулся на подушках, раскрасневшийся, блестящий от пота, мускулы рельефно выделялись под кожей.

— Ладно, ты тоже можешь кончить, — улыбнулся Рамси.

— Милорд?

— Можешь подрочить. Я разрешаю.

Переспрашивать Харальд не стал — такая возможность выпадала далеко не каждый день. Он крепко обхватил свой член и принялся двигать рукой не сводя глаз с Рамси. Харальд и так занимался этим почти каждую ночь, но одно дело представлять милорда Рамси, и совсем другое смотреть на него наяву. И не просто смотреть, а смотреть на него обнаженного, расслабленного и довольно улыбающегося. Несколько резких движений — и Харальда прошила судорога, а струя семени запачкала его живот и руку.

— Спать пойдешь в свою комнату, — велел Рамси.

— Да, милорд, — Харальд приподнялся, но Рамси остановил его жестом.

— Не прямо сейчас. Можешь немного полежать, вдруг мне захочется еще.

Харальд опустил голову на подушку. С этого ракурса так приятно было смотреть на милорда. Харальд устало прикрыл глаза. Он просто немного отдохнет. В крайнем случае, Рамси его разбудит. Пусть он его разбудит для "еще".


	5. Закончим начатое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Амбер зубоскалит, но сам того не ведая, подает Рамси мысль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси/Харальд, PWP, NC-17, оральный секс  
> Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие в процессе  
> Примечание: после 4 серии

— Зря убил девку, — говорит Амбер, когда тело одичалой выносят из комнаты, сожаления в его голосе нет. — Резвая была сучка.

— И не поспоришь, — соглашается Рамси. — Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— Но ты хотя бы ее трахнул? — скалится Амбер.

— Пришлось убить в процессе, — пожимает плечами Рамси.

— Бедняга, — тянет Амбер и прежде, чем Рамси успевает съязвить про сострадание к врагам, добавляет: — даже кончить не успел. Но ты можешь попросить Карстарка, он не откажет.

Карстарк выхватывает нож и в пару шагов оказывается рядом с Амбером.

— Хватит! — прикрикивает Рамси и резко поднимается со стула.

Первое время наблюдать за перепалками Амбера и Карстарка было даже интересно, но не по десять же раз на дню. Рамси укоризненно смотрит на Карстарка, и тот прячет нож.

— Вам обоим стоит заняться чем-нибудь полезным, — говорит Рамси. — Ты, — его палец упирается в грудь Амбера, — иди собирать людей. Одичалые нагрянут со дня на день. А ты...

Рамси нарочито медленно поворачивается к Карстарку и делает выразительную паузу. Он специально тянет время, чтобы Амбер успел уйти.

— Прекращай вестись на его подначки, — заканчивает Рамси и возвращается на свой стул. — Это уже не смешно.

— Но я... Он... Этот Амбер... — задыхаясь от злости лепечет Карстарк.

— А что Амбер? — Рамси недовольно ерзает на стуле, чертова сука его не на шутку завела. — Он в чем-то прав. Ну чего уставился, помоги своему лорду.

Рамси откидывается на спинку и красноречиво разводит ноги. Карстарк ошарашено смотрит на него, глаза округляются, ноздри раздуваются, по скулам ходят желваки — от возмущения или от возбуждения? Рамси стоит на опасной черте, далеко не все можно простить своему господину. Любой другой на месте Карстарка в лучшем случае плюнул бы Рамси в лицо, но любому другому Рамси и не стал бы предлагать. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, Рамси выжидает, Карстарк... Рамси не может понять, о чем тот сейчас думает — решает или решается. Наконец, Карстарк делает шаг вперед, и Рамси расплывается в улыбке — он угадал.

Карстарк опускается на колени между раздвинутых ног Рамси, дрожащими пальцами развязывает шнурки и достает уже — или все еще — возбужденный член Рамси. Руки Карстарка горячие и потные, но Рамси это даже нравится — лучше, чем холодные, обветренные пальцы одичалой.

— Нас могут увидеть, — взволновано шепчет Карстарк, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Рамси не отвечает — ему плевать. Он не думал о подобных глупостях, даже когда отец был жив, а уж теперь и подавно. Должно быть Карстарк принимает молчание за обещание освежевать каждого, кто осмелится болтать о них. Возможно, он прав. Так или иначе, но Карстарк наконец приступает к делу. Он аккуратно обхватывает губами член Рамси и погружает себе в рот. Надо признаться, делает он это прекрасно — скользит по всей длине, иногда вращает головой, иногда втягивает щеки. Рамси хорошо, но движения Карстарка слишком точные, слишком правильные, слишком одинаковые. Слишком обычные, а Рамси ненавидит все обычное. Он крепко обхватывает руками голову Карстарка и дергает на себя, одновременно подкидывает бедра, загоняя член глубоко в глотку Карстарка. Тот давится, кашляет, извивается, пытаясь освободиться, но Рамси не останавливается и продолжает трахать его рот. Рамси получает особое удовольствие от того, как Карстарк безуспешно пытается ударить его, как беспомощно он мычит и какие потрясающе непристойные звуки получаются, когда яйца Рамси шлепают по его подбородку. Рамси наваливается на Карстарка, прижимает локтями его голову к своему паху и судорожно дергаясь изливается.

Рамси расслабленно отстраняется, а Карстарк летит на пол и старается отползти, надсадно кашляя и отплевываясь. Его лицо становится багрового цвета и все промокает от слез, соплей и слюны, а по подбородку и шее, пачкая воротник дублета, стекает семя. Красивая картина, но недостойная благородного лорда. Рамси не торопясь завязывает штаны, а затем кидает Карстарку платок, тот, которым недавно вытирал кровь одичалой с ножа. Карстарк быстро приводит себя в порядок, его глаза горят от злости, но он ничего не говорит.

— Хочешь яблоко? — спрашивает Рамси. — Я уже почистил.

На мгновенье ему кажется, что Карстарк выплюнет ему в лицо проклятье. Или просто плюнет. Или метнет нож. Рамси готов к любому варианту. Но Карстарк поднимается с пола и берет из его рук яблоко.

— Благодарю, — хрипло и с явным недовольством говорит он.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбается Рамси, поднимаясь со стула. — А теперь иди, помоги Амберу со сборами. И сделай милость, не кидайся на него с ножом. Хочешь убить — делай это тихи и спокойно.

— Да, милорд, — губы Карстарка растягиваются в ухмылке. "Да" явно относится не к приказу помочь Амберу.

— И еще, — Рамси оборачивается уже в дверях. — Вечером я собираюсь подумать над тактикой войны с одичалыми, можешь присоединиться, я буду в своей комнате.

Уже выйдя в коридор, Рамси слышит тихое "да, милорд".


	6. Поиграем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Харальд наряжается для Рамси собачкой: уши, хвост, ошейник — все, как положено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси Болтон/Харальд Карстарк, NC-17, модернАУ  
> Предупреждения: ролевые игры, элементы доминирования, жесткий секс, но все добровольно и в конце флафф и хэппи энд

— Долго еще будешь возиться?!

В голосе Рамси явно слышалось раздражение, однако, Харальд точно знал, что он будет ждать, сколько потребуется. Он еще раз взглянул на себя в зеркало, глубоко вздохнул и открыл коробку, пристроенную на раковине. Если заранее не знать, что внутри, можно было подумать, что там какое-то животное. Харальд аккуратно отодвинул бумагу и вынул уши — тонкий ободок с прикрепленными к нему пушистыми острыми ушами. Конечно, они были не настоящими — слишком большие для реального зверя, да и Рамси с его зацикленностью на правах животных не стал бы брать игрушки из натурального меха, но все же сделаны уши были превосходно. Харальд надел ободок, немного растрепал свои короткие, начинающие редеть волосы, чтобы пластиковый полукруг стал не так заметен. Теперь его голову украшали два острых, пушистых, ярко рыжих уха. Харальд тяжело сглотнул и потянулся за следующим предметом — хвостом. Харальд обильно вылил смазку на дилдо, к которому хвост крепился, и аккуратно начал вводить в себя. Он старался расслабиться, искусственный член был не слишком большим, но все же достаточно объемным. К тому же Харальд никак не мог перестать думать, что через пару минут предстанет в таком виде перед Рамси. Погрузив член в себя до основания, Харальд медленно убрал руку и повертел задом — убедился, что хвост держится хорошо. Мех щекотал ноги и приятно ласкал зад, в то время, как член распирал все внутри, при каждом движении напоминая о своем присутствии жгучей болью.

Харальд еще раз глянул на себя в зеркало. Кроме ушей и хвоста одежды на нем не было, но одной детали все же не хватало. Ее Рамси всегда надевал сам — ошейник. Хотя Харальд напоминал скорее лиса, чем собаку, Рамси всегда называл его своим псом. Или сучкой, смотря, как Харальд себя вел. Еще немного подождав, все-таки надо было привыкнуть, Харальд опустился на колени и выполз из ванной уже на четвереньках.

— А вот наконец-то и он, — радостно поприветствовал его Рамси.

Он устроился в кресле и с явным нетерпением вертел в руках мячик. Однако мячик нужно было еще заслужить.

— Ты рад меня видеть? — поинтересовался Рамси. — Что-то не заметно.

Харальд припал на локти и завертел задом, стараясь, чтобы хвост вилял в разные стороны. Он высунул язык и уставился на Рамси обожающим взглядом, последнее далось легче всего.

— Хочешь поиграть? — осведомился Рамси, проявления радости его явно удовлетворили.

Харальд еще активнее закрутил задом и подполз к ногам Рамси. Прикрыв глаза, он потерся о его ноги.

— Хороший мальчик, — Рамси почесал его за ухом. — Думаю, ты заслужил прогулку. Неси свой поводок.

Харальд бросился в спальню. На четвереньках да еще и с членом в заднице бежать было крайне неудобно и даже болезненно, но Рамси любил, когда Харальд показывал увлеченность игрой, а Харальд любил довольного Рамси. В спальне, скрывшись от взгляда Рамси, можно было встать на ноги и пройти оставшиеся несколько шагов нормально, но Харальд не стал этого делать. Отчасти, чтобы не выходить из образа, отчасти, потому что сам он получал странное болезненное удовольствие от безоговорочного выполнения приказов. Добравшись до кровати он ухватил поводок зубами и, как подобает счастливому псу, предвкушающему прогулку с хозяином, ринулся обратно.

Рамси ждал его в комнате, он уже выбрался из кресла и со скучающим видом рассматривал стены, но глаза его горели. Харальд точно знал, он просто сгорает от нетерпения, хоть и старается это не показывать. Заметив Харальда, Рамси расплылся в улыбке.

— Ко мне, — велел он и хлопнул по бедру.

Харальд послушно приблизился и положил поводок у ног Рамси.

— Сидеть.

Харальд опустился на корточки, непроизвольно поморщившись — член в заднице неприятно сдвинулся. Рамси медленно наклонился, поднял поводок и посмотрел на Харальда. Не отводя взгляда, он расстегнул ошейник, потянулся к шее Харальда и не спеша, растягивая удовольствие, застегнул замок. Выпрямившись, Рамси натянул поводок, плотная полоса ткани впилась в кожу Харальда, подвеска в виде миниатюрного солнца звякнула.

— Идем, — довольно сказал Рамси и потянул поводок, увлекая Харальда за собой.

Не спеша они двинулись к двери. Харальд семенил за Рамси все больше и больше начиная волноваться. Если сейчас Рамси действительно решит выйти на улицу в таком виде, Харальд просто не сможет возразить. Рамси демонстративно надел куртку, проверил ключи в кармане и потянулся к дверной ручке. Мучительно долго он поворачивал ее вниз, потом на несколько секунд, показавшихся Харльду вечностью, замер. Сердце забилось часто, гулко отдаваясь в ушах. Рамси слегка толкнул дверь вперед, совсем немного, чтобы приоткрылась узкая щель, и тут же захлопнул обратно.

— Ты знаешь, я передумал, — сказал он, довольно улыбаясь. — Давай поиграем дома. Лови!

В следующую секунду он метнул мячик. Как тот оказался у него в руке, Харальд не заметил, но медлить и раздумывать не стал. Спотыкаясь и мысленно ругаясь последними словами, он бросился за мячом. Хорошо, что тот не закатился под кресло или в какой-нибудь угол откуда его пришлось бы вытаскивать. Догнав мяч, Харальд схватил его зубами и ринулся обратно. Рамси остался доволен. Он кидал мяч, отпускал шуточки, когда Харальду приходилось вытаскивать его из-под стола, весело смеялся и, кажется, наслаждался игрой больше самого Харальда.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, когда Харальд в очередной раз уронил к его ногам мяч. — Кто у нас хороший мальчик?

Рамси опустился на корточки рядом с Харальдом и принялся чесать тому за ухом. Харальд высунул язык и довольно поскуливал. Рамси спустился ниже, почесал подбородок, затем легонько толкнул, заставляя Харальда растянуться на полу.

— Почесать животик? — Рамси провел ладонью по животу Харальда и не задерживаясь, скользнул ниже, крепко обхватил его член. — Или что-то другое?

— Ох, Рам...

Договорить Харальд не сумел, Рамси чувствительно шлепнул его по губам.

— Собаки не разговаривают, — раздраженно сказал он и тут же убрал руку.

Харальд жалобно заскулил, стараясь показать, что сожалеет, и очень хочет вернуть расположение хозяина.

— Перевернись.

Харальд подпрыгнул, переворачиваясь на живот, и встал на четвереньки, но уже не ради роли — он широко расставил ноги и припал на локтях. Смазкой Рамси не озаботился, но Харальд надеялся, что достаточно подготовлен. Зажужжала молния — Рамси никогда не утруждался раздеваться целиком, ему хватало спущенных брюк. Пара секунд — и Харальд вздрогнул от прикосновения. Рамси обвел ладонями его ягодицы, развел их, осторожно потрогал дилдо, к которому крепился хвост. Рамси слегка сдвинул его вверх, и Харальд подался назад предвкушая скорое освобождение, но вместо этого, Рамси прижал рядом свой член и начал входить. Харальд вскрикнул, к дилдо он успел привыкнуть, но член Рамси, вклинивавшийся рядом раздирал, разрывал болью.

— Рамси, прекра... — простонал Харальд, но снова получил болезненный шлепок.

— Собаки не разговаривают, — прошипел Рамси и дернулся вперед.

Харальд закусил губу, стараясь не завыть. Он бы привык и к этому, если бы Рамси действовал аккуратнее, медленнее и дал время привыкнуть. Вот только Рамси не дал. Он двигался резко, с каждым толчком ускоряя темп, входил рывками, сдвигал дилдо кверху, растягивая отверстие, казалось, до предела. Харальд кусал руку, терпел и старался расслабиться, но Рамси брал его слишком быстро, слишком напористо. Его пальцы впивались в задницу Харальда, наверняка оставляя синяки. Но продержаться долго в таком рваном, изматывающем ритме Рамси не мог. Он дернулся, загоняя член особенно глубоко, громко застонал и, наконец, вышел. Вслед за своим он извлек и искусственный член. Харальд почувствовал, как по ногам побежали горячие струйки, и он вовсе не был уверен, что это только сперма.

Прийти в себя Рамси Харальду не дал. Едва он вышел из него, как повалил на пол. Харальда трясло от боли и напряжения, но когда Рамси обхватил его член, понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы Харальда накрыла волна удовольствия. Кончая, он все таки выкрикнул имя Рамси, но тот не обратил на это внимания.

***

Харальд зашипел, когда пальцы Рамси вошли в него. На самом деле, сейчас было почти не больно, немного саднило, но не более, а мазь приятно холодила и успокаивала. Харальд не отказался бы от фистинга в исполнении Рамси, но у того явно не было настроения.

— Пару дней тебе лучше не сидеть, — сказал он озабочено.

— Все так плохо? — уточнил Харальд.

— Совсем не так страшно, как кажется, — заверил его Рамси. — Крови почти нет. Но все равно лучше пока поберечься. Кстати, почему ты не сказал стоп-слово?

— Я... — Харальд задумался. Он увлекся настолько, что готов был терпеть боль, унижения и вообще все, что потребуется Рамси.

— Мы для этого как раз и придумывали стоп-слово, — заметил тот. — На случай, если меня занесет.

Харальд сомневался, что в случае, если Рамси занесет, стоп-слово вообще сработает, но согласно кивнул.

— Я заказал пиццу, — сказал Рамси, садясь на кровати и вытирая руки от мази. — Посмотрим что-нибудь бодрое вечером.

Харальд перевернулся на бок и взглянул на него.

— Хочу свернуться клубком у тебя в ногах, — не выдержал он.

— Ну вот что с тобой делать? — вздохнул Рамси. — Иди ко мне.


	7. Сюрприз от милорда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Харальд считает, что Рамси интересны женщины и пытается быть мягким и послушным, но Рамси его удивляет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Харальд Карстарк/Рамси Болтон, NC-17, PWP   
> Предупреждения: Рамси снизу, римминг

Харальд старался изо всех сил, ведь милорд предпочитал женщин, таких, как красавица Санса Старк или та дочка псаря, о которой Харальд столько слышал. Он же совершенно не походил на женщину, а значит нужно было приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы понравится милорду. Рамси лежал на кровати, расслабленно заведя руки за голову, и наблюдал за Харальдом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. От этого взгляда у Харальда все внутри переворачивалось, сердце начинало бешено стучать, а член становился твердым до боли, но Харальд не обращал на это внимания и не останавливался ни на мгновенье. Он стоял на коленях у края кровати и самозабвенно сосал член Рамси. Сам Харальд был полностью раздет, в то время, как на Рамси еще оставалась рубаха, да и штаны были лишь расшнурованы, но не спущены. Однако Харальду это не мешало, он плотно обхватывал губами член Рамси и быстро скользил по нему губами, стараясь забирать как можно глубже. Иногда ему приходилось задерживать дыхание, но он снова и снова погружал член себе в горло.

Что бы там ни говорили, опыта в подобных вещах у Харальда было мало, и он старался компенсировать это усердием. Судя по всему, у него получалось. Рамси тяжело дышал и изредка бормотал что-то одобрительное. Харальду хотелось прервать этот тягучий мучительно-медленный темп; чтобы Рамси был с ним груб — крепко ухватил за волосы и жестко трахал в рот, загоняя член до самого основания, не позволяя сделать лишнего движения; и самому быть грубым в ответ — сорвать с него одежду, поцеловать каждый дюйм кожи, оставляя синяки и следы зубов. Однако Рамси лежал неподвижно, лишь иногда вздохами выказывая одобрение, и Харальд не решался действовать. Следовало вести себя, как женщина или хотя бы не быть слишком настойчивым. Рамси и в обычной то жизни не выносил, когда на него давят, что уж говорить о постели. Он просто прогонит Харальда, сделай тот что-то не то, и больше никогда к себе не подпустит.

— Хватит, — лениво протянул Рамси, словно прочитал его мысли. — Надоело. Я сейчас усну.

Харальд выпустил его член изо рта и отстранился. Рамси явно говорил не всерьез, слишком мягким был его тон, почти игривым. Таким он говорил со слугами, прежде чем отправить их на корм собакам. Ассоциация была неприятной, но Харальд верил, что знает Рамси лучше слуг, да и готов для него на гораздо большее, чем все слуги Винтерфелла вместе взятые.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил он осипшим голосом.

— Прояви фантазию, — улыбнулся Рамси.

О, как же это сложно! То есть мыслей у Харальда было полно, но что из этого можно проделать с Рамси, а что нет? Гораздо проще было бы, если бы Рамси просто велел ему встать на четвереньки или взял без слов. Но Рамси предпочел отдать инициативу Харальду и наблюдать за его действиями. У того складывалось ощущение, что Рамси его изучает, без ножа снимает слой за слоем, разглядывает, что внутри, а для себя решает, стоит ли это его. Харальд очень хотел стоить. Он подался вперед и начал стягивать с Рамси бриджи, дойдя до колен, он осознал, что сапоги тоже все еще на месте. Проклиная себя, Харальд принялся освобождать Рамси от сапог. Получилось далеко не сразу, пришлось сначала справиться с высокой шнуровкой и тугими узлами. Будь он сам на месте Рамси, выгнал бы нерасторопного любовника взашей, но Рамси не выказывал неодобрения, изредка нетерпеливо ерзал на кровати, но ничего не говорил. Когда и сапоги, и бриджи, наконец, оказались на полу, Рамси широко развел ноги, и Харальд как-то сам собой оказался между ними, а его руки уперлись в бедра Рамси, поддерживая их.

Харальд прижался ближе, провел языком по промежности, затем перешел выше на мошонку. Он вылизывал Рамси, стараясь уделять внимание не только члену, то и дело захватывал и посасывал яички, кружил у самого основания члена, спускался ниже к ягодицам. Сдерживаться становилось все сложнее, и Харальд все же легко прикусывал кожу на бедрах. От этого Рамси громко всхлипывал, вздрагивал и тихо шипел сквозь зубы, конечно не от боли, от того насколько вольно вел себя Харальд. Близость Рамси и его почти покорность кружили голову. Харальд двинул руками, заставляя Рамси поджать ноги, от чего его ягодицы раскрылись, оголяя розовое отверстие. Не раздумывая Харальд провел по нему языком, с силой вдавливаясь, и едва не проникнув внутрь.

Рамси дернулся, высвободился и почти ударил Харальда ногой, но тот успел увернуться. Харальд решил, что все-таки переборщил, и теперь последует расплата. Если Рамси станет его бить, Харальд не будет сопротивляться. Но Рамси, конечно, не станет, на такие случаи у него всегда имелся нож. Однако Рамси и не думал на него нападать, более того, он даже с кровати не встал. То, что Харальд принял за сопротивление, оказалось лишь сменой положения — Рамси перевернулся на живот. Терять время и ждать, пока он придет в себя, Харальд не стал. Быстро вскочив на кровать, он прижался к Рамси и, задрав рубаху до плеч, поцеловал его между лопаток. Тот что-то недовольно проворчал, но Харальд спустился ниже, крепко сжал его ягодицы ладонями — кажется, даже слишком крепко, на коже остались следы пальцев — и Рамси одобрительно застонал. Похоже, ему нравился напор Харальда.

Вдохновленный Харальд развел ягодицы Рамси и провел между ними языком, сначала легко, самым кончиком, но услышав довольный стон, повторил уже нажимая языком. Харальд задвигал языком, то легонько лаская, то вылизывая. Он кружил вокруг розового отверстия Рамси, лаская его, иногда проникая языком внутрь. Порой он помогал себе пальцем, вводя внутрь кончик и слегка оттягивая край в сторону, раскрывая. Харальд двигался все размашистей, то спускался вниз, вылизывая мошонку, то напротив поднимался вверх, проходясь языком вдоль позвоночника. Рамси тяжело дышал, комкал в руках простыню и шипел сквозь зубы.

Харальд на мгновенье оторвался от задницы Рамси, розовое отверстие влажно поблескивало от слюны. Как же Харальду хотелось проникнуть внутрь. Нет, ему хотелось засадить. Именно так: грубо, без просьб, объяснений, а главное — без разрешения. Наверное он совсем сошел с ума, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к своему занятию, он собрал во рту слюну и медленно выпустил ее. Тягучая струйка попала между ягодиц Рамси, Харальд прижался к его отверстию членом, смешивая выступившие капли смазки со слюной. Рамси что-то забормотал, но Харальд уже не мог остановиться. Где-то в глубине сознания, промелькнула мысль, что сегодняшняя ночь станет для него последней, завтра его голова окажется насаженной на пику. Хотя, вряд ли завтра — Рамси не расправится с ним так быстро. Но эта мысль почти сразу же сменилась другой: "оно того стоит". Харальд надавил на ягодицы Рамси, заставляя их разойтись в стороны, стараясь растянуть и вход, и направил член внутрь. Член проникал медленно, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, Рамси ругался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Харальд до боли закусил губу, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, хотелось хоть немного насладиться моментом, ведь второго раза уже не будет.

— Ублюдок! — Рамси извернулся и ударил Харальда по лицу, тот немного пришел в себя, но останавливаться все равно не собирался. Он вдруг осознал, что сейчас ему придется скрутить Рамси и взять силой. Это было страшно, но в то же время необъяснимо сладко. Харальд хотел этого, несмотря ни на что. — Да подожди же ты.

Что-то в голосе Рамси заставило его подчиниться. В нем не было злости, только раздражение, как будто Харальд делал что-то не так, но совсем немного не так. Рамси, завозился, но не отстранился, только приподнялся, становясь на четвереньки и припадая на локти. Так было намного удобнее и Харальду, и самому Рамси. Продолжая удивлять, Рамси подался назад, заставляя член Харальда погрузиться глубже.

— Ох, вот так, да.

"Да ведь ему нравится, — ошалело подумал Харальд. — Ему с самого начала нравилось!" В мгновенье ока весь контроль покинул Харальда. Он крепко ухватил Рамси за задницу и дернул на себя. Рамси вскрикнул, как показалось Харальду, удивленно, но и довольно. Харальд задвигался быстро и резко, не обращая внимания на то, каким узким был Рамси, и как он охал и вскрикивал при каждом движении. Впрочем, крики были одобрительными, кажется он наконец перестал играть в свои игры. Харальд снова закусил губу, рот наполнился солоноватым вкусом крови. Нет, он не даст Рамси поблажки, будет его трахать, пока тот не начнет просить пощады. Но то ли Харальд переоценил себя, то ли недооценил Рамси. Харальд яростно вбивался в него, член уже свободно ходил внутри, погружаясь на полную длину, а Рамси и не думал просить. Правда его крики и приказы — потому что назвать это просьбами язык не поворачивался — "еще" превратились в тяжелые хрипы и стоны. Он, как и Харальд, взмок, тяжело дышал, но, кажется, мог продолжать бесконечно. А вот Харальд уже не справлялся. Разрядка накрыла его против воли, заставив биться в экстазе. Как ему вообще удалось сохранить сознание, Харальд не знал, но благодарил за это всех богов. Едва волна наслаждения схлынула, и опавший член выскользнул из задницы Рамси, Харальд перевернул Рамси на спину и вобрал его член до основания. Рот мгновенно наполнился семенем, и Харальд ничего не придумал, кроме как проглотить.

Харальд тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы переползти на другую сторону кровати, он уронил голову на живот Рамси и устало закрыл глаза. Хотелось сказать очень многое: что он любит Рамси и готов для него на все, в особенности трахать до потери сознания в любое время дня и ночи. Но сложить эти простые мысли в слова не получалось. Должно быть у Рамси была та же проблема, потому что он молчал и только перебирал волосы Харальда. Если бы Харальд хуже знал Рамси, решил бы, что тот гладит его по голове. Харальд собрался сказать все утром, но уже засыпая, подумал, что, может, и не стоит ничего говорить. Просто делать.


	8. Ступени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключевые моменты отношений

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси/Харальд, PG-13, открытый финал

В их первую встречу Рамси Харальду не понравился. В тот день Харальд приехал в Винтерфелл, чтобы присягнуть лорду Болтону, однако вместо лорда Болтона его встретил бастард. Случись подобное раньше, Харальд оскорбился бы, но теперь мальчишка был правой рукой и наследником хранителя Севера, и Харальд стерпел. К середине вечера, он поймал себя на мысли, что парень хорош — не красив, да и совсем не из тех, что нравились Харальду, но было в нем что-то привлекательное. Живое — так Харальд назвал это про себя. Лицо Рамси меняло десяток выражений за фразу, он мог выдать гневную тираду, а затем весело рассмеяться и миролюбиво продолжить разговор. Как ни странно, это не выглядело нелепым, напротив, очень четко вырисовывало характер Болтона. Именно Болтона, безликое "Сноу" Рамси не подходило. К концу вечера Харальду казалось, что он хорошо его знает. К утру — что случись ему выбирать между старшим и младшим Болтоном, он выбрал бы младшего. Всего через пару дней так и случилось.

Их первый поцелуй Харальд помнил плохо. В тот вечер он основательно напился. Сначала он хотел просто принять для храбрости, но вопреки всему с каждым глотком решимости становилось все меньше. Харальд надеялся, что в какой-то момент пропадет и желание, но оно как на зло никуда не девалось. В итоге Харальд не столько набрался храбрости, сколько просто набрался. С самого первого дня Рамси с ним играл. Кружил вокруг, словно хищник: постоянно касался, вставал ближе, чем требовалось, бросал томные взгляды, подмигивал, отпускал двусмысленные шуточки. Но стоило ему остаться с Харальдом наедине, он словно забывал обо всем и вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Харальд даже начал подозревать, что ему все мерещится, но нет, слуги шептались по углам, солдаты ухмылялись, Амбер не стесняясь зубоскалил. Определенно с этим надо было что-то делать. Или перестать обращать внимание, или разорвать замкнутый круг. Направляясь в комнату Рамси, Харальд намеревался высказать тому, все, что накопилось в его душе: что он устал от бесконечных игр; что Рамси пора наконец решить, кем он видит для себя Харальда; что Харальд не станет бегать за ним и умолять о милости. Но когда дверь отворилась, он смог выдавить из себя только "рмсиятлю". Не дожидаясь ответа, внятнее он все равно не смог бы объяснить, Харальд схватил Рамси за шею, рванул к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Остаток вечера потонул в тумане, и Харальд не мог точно сказать было ли тому виной вино или кулак Рамси. Проснулся он в кровати Рамси полостью одетым, в сапогах, один. Заботливо укрытый волчьей шкурой.

В их первый раз пьян был Рамси. А может, и не был, от него пахло вином, но Харальд не мог точно сказать, сколько тот выпил. В ту ночь Рамси пришел сам, хотя до этого предпочитал принимать Харальда в своей комнате, и принес с собой бутыль масла. Харальд тогда пошутил, что этого хватит на год. Он ошибся. За одну ночь они попробовали, кажется, все возможное. Брали друг друга по очереди, в разных позах и разных местах. Отдыхали, пили и снова отдавались друг другу. К утру Харальд охрип и был готов проспать неделю. На его замечание, что не стоило пробовать все за раз, Рамси ухмыльнулся и ответил, что у него хорошая фантазия.

К их первой битве они готовились вместе. В то утро Харальд сам застегнул на Рамси доспехи и проверил каждый крючок. Отпускать Рамси от себя ужасно не хотелось — сердце предательски ныло, хоть Харальд и не сомневался в победе. Рамси красочно расписывал, как украсит ворота головами одичалых и предателей-северян. Когда они выступили навстречу армии старковского бастарда, над Харальдом развевалось не белое солнце, а алый ободранный человек.


	9. Тогда поймешь, кого ты потерял

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Который день Карстарк метался в горячечном бреду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамси, Харальд, PG-13, преслэш, ангст. Пост Битва Бастардов, неопределенная ситуация на Севере, написано до 6-09

_И тогда себя возненавидишь ты,_  
Лишь осознав, кого ты потеряла.  
Король и Шут

Который день Карстарк метался в горячечном бреду. Он сильно исхудал, глаза запали, а кожа стала сухой и серой. Он все еще дышал, двигался, а иногда и говорил, но напоминал мертвеца куда больше, чем живого. Живой мертвец. Совсем как в рассказах старковского бастарда, которыми он прожужжал Рамси все уши. Рамси не было дела ни до бастарда, ни до мертвецов. Единственный человек, который сейчас его волновал — это Харальд. Рамси вздрогнул, назвав его по имени. Почему он это сделал? Почему он вообще все это делал — сидел здесь, в душной пропахшей гноем и испражнениями комнате и смотрел, как умирает человек, которого он и другом то не назвал бы. Что в нем такого особенного? Амбер хоть веселые похабные истории рассказывал, по большей части похабные, нежели веселые, но выходило забавно. Мейстер, Рамси никак не мог запомнить его имени, говорил скучно, но у него можно было допытаться полезных знаний: как порезать пленника, чтобы тот не истек кровью раньше времени, где искать нервы, а где жилы. Да с любым дворовым служкой было интересней, чем с Карстарком, с них, по крайней мере, можно было снять кожу или устроить охоту с собаками. По всему выходило, что Харальд был человеком скучным и бесполезным, но сейчас, когда он в любой момент мог отдать душу богам, Рамси отчаянно не хотел его терять. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он дотронулся до руки Харальда. Тот вздрогнул и приоткрыл глаза.

— Милорд, — еле слышно прохрипел он.

Рамси стиснул челюсти, а пальцы сами собой переплелись с пальцами Харальда и сжали его ладонь.

— Милорд, — губы Харальда раскрылись, обнажая желтые зубы. Должно быть, это означало улыбку. — Я… Я вас…

— Молчи, — велел Рамси, хоть Харальд и без того затих, тяжело переводя дыхание. — Сначала поправишься, а потом скажешь, все что хотел. Это приказ твоего лорда, ты не можешь ослушаться.

— Да, милорд, — прошептал Харальд одними губами.

Он устало закрыл глаза и дыхание его выровнялось — он погрузился в сон. Это был хороший признак. Рамси очень хотел верить, что это хороший признак.

— Я приказываю, — повторил Рамси, и отчаяния в его голосе было больше, чем надежды. — Я прошу…


	10. Свои причины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Болтон потерпел поражение, Харальду ничего не остается, кроме как присягнуть вернувшимся Старкам, правда делает он это по своим причинам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Харальд Карстарк, Джон Сноу, Санса Старк, Рамси Болтон, Харальд Карстарк/Рамси Болтон, PG-13.  
> Примечание: пост Битва Бастардов, написано до 6-09  
> Предупреждения: дарк!Харальд, за кадром изнасилование

— Присягнуть?!! После того, как ты сражался за Рамси? Да весь Север знает, что ты был его самым преданным слугой!

Голос девчонки звенит от злости, но Харальду на это плевать, он смотрит только на бастарда. Девчонка может сколько угодно кричать, что она Старк и наследница Севера, но вся власть у Сноу, Харальд это точно знает, он хорошо умеет чувствовать такие вещи.

— _Был_ , — соглашается он, стараясь выделить слово голосом, и поднимается с колен. 

Если уж он собирается оправдываться, то сделает это стоя, с гордо поднятой головой. Появиться в Винтерфелле после поражения армии Болтона — чистое безумие, но как ни странно, это единственный шанс сохранить жизнь и положение. Харальд молчит, дожидаясь реакции Сноу. Тот кивает, и Харальд начинает говорить. Он не торопится, четко выговаривает заранее подготовленные слова. Если уж его до сих пор не казнили, значит, готовы хотя бы выслушать. 

— Когда по воле _короля_ , — он делает акцент на "короле", это должно придать вес его словам, — лорд Русе стал Хранителем Севера, я присягнул ему, потому что таков был мой долг. Кто я такой, чтобы противиться воле короля, особенно после того, как наследница Старков вступила в законный брак с наследником Болтона. — Он вежливо кивает в сторону Сансы, и та покрывается красными пятнами. Пусть говорит, что угодно: что ее принудили, выдали замуж насильно или что это была вообще не она, для Харальда это не имеет никакого значения — формально он присягал не только королю и своему лорду, но и Старку. — Когда же лорд Русе скончался, я присягнул его законному сыну и наследнику. 

— Я слышал, это Рамси убил отца, а заодно его жену и младшего сына, — замечает Сноу.

— Я тоже слышал эти _слухи_ , — говорит Харальд. — Я в своей жизни каких только россказней ни наслушался. Например, говорили, что Робб Старк умнейший, добрейший и справедливейший король из всех существовавших. Однако же он и глазом не моргнув лишил моего отца головы. Еще, помнится, говорили, что он обращается волком и жрет своих врагов живьем. К слову и о вас, _лорд Сноу_ , ходят те же слухи. Правдивы ли они?

— Нет, — цедит Сноу.

— Тогда вы понимаете, что не стоит верить всему, что болтают люди.

— Но вы же хорошо его знали, — не сдается девчонка. — Разве вы не поняли, что он за человек?

— Обычный человек, — пожимает плечами Харальд.

Девчонка гневно раздувает ноздри, она как никто другой знает, что это не так, но вот Сноу этого не знает. Он, конечно, много всего слышал, но слышать и даже знать — совсем не то же самое, что прочувствовать на собственной шкуре. Сноу поджимает губы — он сдается. Сам еще этого не понимает, но сдается. Возможно, он пока не верит Харальду, а может, и не поверит, но клятву верности примет. В этом Харальд уверен.

Остаток дня проходит в спорах и объяснениях. Кое-где Харальд говорит правду, например, что сражался не с наследниками Старков, а с армией одичалых. Кое-где — откровенно лжет, например, что не знал о пленении Рикона. Большой чертог заполнен одичалыми, мелкими северными лордами, которые в Винтерфелле-то никогда не были и людьми с гербом Арренов на одежде. Некому опровергнуть слова Харадьда. Он только надеется, что младший Старк не успел его запомнить, но к счастью никому не приходит в голову позвать мальчишку. Возможно, в этом есть заслуга Рамси. Еще до наступления темноты Харальд преклоняет колено. Пока он приносит клятву верности, Сноу буравит его взглядом. Харальд прекрасно понимает, что это значит — один неверный шаг, и его голова украсит винтерфеллскую стену. Напрасно ты так думаешь, Сноу. Харальд не собирается делать неверных шагов. Он вообще не собирается делать никаких шагов. Все, что ему нужно — это тихая жизнь в своем маленьком замке.

Когда Харальд возвращается в Кархолд, его встречают, как хозяина. Здесь никто не называет его предателем и бастардовым приспешником. Харальд не требует от слуг ничего сверх их обычных обязанностей, и сам пытается быть достойным лордом. Первым делом, оказавшись дома, Харальд идет в подвал. Никто кроме него и пары верных людей сюда не спускается — незачем, пленников в замке давненько не водилось. Но даже если кто-то вознамерится посетить подвал, то не сможет — вход прикрывает массивная, окованная железом дверь с хитро устроенным замком, и ключ есть только у Харальда. Едва переступив порог, Харальд тут же закрывает дверь и запирает ее изнутри. Он спускается вниз, в широкую круглую комнату. Когда-то она служила пыточной, теперь же это _их_ место. Факелы вдоль стены горят ярко, у Харальда есть двое доверенных людей, которые всем здесь занимаются. По правде сказать, он предпочел бы все делать сам, но не может проводить в подвале все свое время, как бы ему этого ни хотелось, и кто-то должен присматривать за _ним_. 

Харальд делает шаг в комнату и замирает, сердце начинает стучать чаще, наполняясь радостью встречи. Кажется, они не виделись целую вечность. Поездка в Винтерфелл заняла меньше времени, чем Харальд планировал, но все равно расставание было слишком долгим. Едва _он_ замечает Харальда, как дергается вперед, бряцая цепью и натягивая ее до предела. 

— Я тебе глотку перегрызу, ублюдок, — рычит _он_ вместо приветствия. — Я вырву твое поганое сердце собственными зубами. 

— Я так скучал по тебе, — шепчет Харальд, не обращая внимания на ругань. 

Он привык к угрозам, а услышать наконец любимый голос кажется невероятным счастьем. Харальд крепит факел в держатель и скидывает сумку с плеча. Внутри хлеб, ветчина, бурдюк с вином и зеленое яблоко — Харальд знает, _он_ их любит. А под едой — крепкие, кожаные ремни. Все-таки девчонка Старк была права, Харальд очень хорошо успел узнать _его_. Он подходит ближе, опускается рядом и счастливо касается щеки своего милорда. Его настоящего и единственного милорда, ни какого-то там старковского бастарда. Милорд дергается и пытается укусить Харальда, но тот крепко сжимает пальцы на его подбородке, так что милорд не может двинуть головой. У Харальда сильная хватка и натренированные руки, этого милорд почему-то никогда не учитывает. Конечно, челюсть пальцами он сломать не сможет, но синяки останутся. 

— Не надо, — говорит Харальд, другой рукой очерчивая контур губ милорда. — Иначе мне придется выбить тебе зубы. 

На лице милорда мелькает странное выражение. Харальд мог бы назвать это страхом, если бы не знал, что милорд ничего и никого не боится. Харальд подается вперед и целует его в сухие обветренные губы. Милорд пытается отстраниться, но у него не выходит. Харальд отпускает его и проверяет крепость цепей и веревок, оплетающих милорда. Может, Харальд и сошел с ума от любви, но осторожности не потерял.

— Я сдеру с тебя кожу живьем, — шипит милорд, когда Харальд туже затягивает веревки на обмотанных парусиной руках. — Я буду отрезать от тебя по кусочку и скармливать собакам. 

— Поверь, тебе гораздо безопаснее здесь, — отвечает Харальд, крепя цепи к кандалам на ногах. — Там тебя просто убьют. А в этом подвале ты сможешь оставаться невредимым очень и очень долго. Я мог бы поместить тебя в башню, но я же знаю, что ты любишь подвалы. А теперь, когда я уладил все с бастардом, я смогу больше времени проводить с тобой. Приносить вкусную еду, я же знаю, ты любишь вкусно поесть. И конечно, я буду тебя любить, тебе понравится, обещаю. 

Харальд затыкает милорду рот кляпом, чтобы не кусался, да и крики отвлекают и сбивают с настроения. Он стягивает с милорда штаны, тот дергается, но цепи держат хорошо, почти не давая двигаться. 

— Знаешь, я очень устал после поездки, — Харальд расшнуровывает собственные бриджи. — Да и слишком сильно тебя хочу. Долго я не продержусь, но ведь у нас впереди много, очень много времени.


	11. Будешь третьим?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рамси и Харальд решают разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь и подцепить кого-нибудь в баре

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Харальд Карстарк/Рамси Болтон/Джон Сноу, подразумевается Станнис Баратеон/Джон Сноу, PG-13

— Это плохая идея.

Харальд едва не запнулся о стул, стараясь поспевать за Рамси. Тот быстро двигался вглубь клуба, хищно оглядываясь, словно высматривая жертву. 

— Это отличная идея, — Рамси, наконец, остановился. — И не говори, что тебе не хочется. Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на других.

— Я ни на кого не смотрю, кроме тебя, — буркнул Харальд.

— Да ладно, я не против, — улыбнулся Рамси. — Если только смотришь.

Ага, как же. А кто на прошлой неделе устроил скандал, из-за того, что Харальд якобы пялился на официанта в кафе? Нет, в итоге ему даже понравилось, но одни старые боги ведают, как Рамси отреагирует в следующий раз. Вот и сегодня, когда он предложил подцепить кого-нибудь в баре и устроить секс втроем, Харальд напрягся. Он ничего не имел против самой идеи тройничка, но все же предпочел бы видеть в их с Рамси постели кого-то знакомого, а не первого попавшегося смазливого парнишку. К тому же незнакомого парня еще надо уломать.

— Не волнуйся, — Рамси словно прочел его мысли. — Если никого здесь не найдем, поедем соблазнять Амбера. Ты на него давно заглядываешься. О, смотри какой красавчик у стойки! 

Харальд хотел ответить, что вовсе не заглядывается на Амбера и что вряд ли тот примет их предложение, но Рамси его уже не слушал. Парень, на которого он положил глаз, и правда оказался красивым, хоть и не во вкусе Харальда. Тому всегда нравились веселые и жизнерадостные люди, как Рамси. У незнакомца же было такое выражение лица, будто злая мачеха выгнала его из дома и остаток жизни он должен провести где-то за полярным кругом. 

— Привет, — Рамси устроился на соседнем стуле. — Хочешь выпить?

Парень, кажется, его даже не заметил — хмуро таращился в смартфон, то и дело водя по экрану пальцем.

— Может коктейль? — Рамси жестом подозвал бармена. — «Король ночи». Два. И... — он обернулся к Харальду.

— Пиво, — сказал тот. — Светлое. 

Рамси закатил глаза. Пиво он тоже любил, но считал, что напиток должен соответствовать месту. Вино — на семейном ужине, пиво — в баре с друзьями, а в клубе — коктейли. К счастью, сегодня он не стал доказывать Харальду, что тот неправ. Бармен поставил перед ним два стакана, наполненных льдом и жидкостью: снизу молочно-белой, сверху — синей. 

— Ублюдок, — прошипел парень и зло ткнул в смартфон пальцем.

Рамси заметно передернуло, хоть фраза предназначалась не ему. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и, когда парень обернулся, мило улыбаясь, пододвинул один из стаканов к нему. 

— Хочешь совет, как отомстить мудаку, который тебя кинул?

Какое-то время парень молчал, видимо обдумывал, не стоит ли послать Рамси куда подальше и с чего тот решил, что его кинули. Последнее, впрочем, было очевидно даже Харальду, а он никогда не считал себя проницательным человеком. В какой-то момент ему даже захотелось, чтобы Рамси отшили, но парень принял стакан и присосался к трубочке. Рамси расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Самый лучший способ, — продолжил он, — изменить. Сам виноват, что динамит такого красавца.

У Харальда подобные подкаты никогда не срабатывали, но то ли Рамси был лучшим пикапером, то ли парню было все равно, на что вестись.

— Мне вроде как не с кем. 

Рамси приосанился и тоном профессионального рекламщика заговорил:

— Видимо, старые боги к тебе благосклонны, потому что мы с другом как раз ищем компанию на вечер.

— Компанию в смысле...

— Секс, — кивнул Рамси.

— Хорошо, но мне негде.

— У нас с Харри своя квартира, — заметил Рамси, быстро поднимаясь со стула и доставая деньги. Кажется, он сам не верил, что все удалось так быстро и просто.

Путь до дома занял почти двадцать минут. Все это время Рамси болтал и пытался разговорить их будущего любовника. Парня звали Джоном, и он был влюблен, как правильно догадался Рамси, в мудака. Мужик оказался мало того, что на двадцать лет его старше, женат и не собирался уходить из семьи, так был еще и упертым трудоголиком. Большую часть времени он проводил в делах, и это раздражало Джона больше всего. Одно дело, когда тебя бросают ради законной жены, и совсем другое — из-за незаконченного отчета. На месте Джона Харальд тоже согласился бы потрахаться на стороне, особенно если бы предложение исходило от Рамси. 

Проходя в дом, Харальд подумал, что зря они так быстро ушли из клуба. Надо было хоть немного пообщаться, привыкнуть друг к другу. А теперь что, сразу тащить Джона в спальню? Похоже, Рамси именно так и намеревался поступить, но решил разместиться не в спальне, а прямо в гостиной на диване. Благо размер мебели позволял. Джон явно плохо представлял, что нужно делать, Харальд, честно говоря, тоже. Видимо, Рамси придется отдуваться за всех, и не похоже, чтобы он был против. Сев рядом с Джоном, Рамси притянул его к себе и начал целовать. Харальд заволновался: а если Рамси про него забудет? Мысль о том, что ему придется наблюдать за всем со стороны, оказалась неожиданно возбуждающей. Харальд опустился в кресло напротив и принялся гладить себя через джинсы. Пожалуй, он немного посмотрит, а потом присоединится. 

Долго наслаждаться зрелищем ему не пришлось. Громко зажужжал телефон, и Джон, вздрогнув, отстранился.

— Оставь его, — разочарованно протянул Рамси, пытаясь удержать выворачивающегося из его объятий Джона, но тот уже держал телефон в руках.

— Он просит прощенья, — кажется, первый раз за вечер Джон улыбнулся.

— Ты же говорил, что устал жить в постоянном обмане, — заметил Рамси.

— Да, но... — телефон снова зажужжал, Джон прочел сообщение и вскочил с дивана, на ходу подбирая брошенную куртку. — Простите, ребята, но мне надо идти. Приятно было познакомиться, может, еще встретимся. Пока.

В следующую секунду его уже не было. 

— Облом, — констатировал Рамси.

Харальд разочарованно кивнул. Он уже успел возбудиться, а Рамси явно не был настроен продолжать вдвоем. 

— Что теперь делать?

Собственно, имелось много вариантов, но что-то подсказывало Харальду, что Рамси не согласится просто пойти в спальню и провести остаток ночи вместе.

— Что-что, — передразнил Рамси. — Сейчас позвоню Амберу. Поменяем одного Джона на другого. 

— А он согласится?

— Просто достань побольше выпивки, — Рамси заговорщически подмигнул.

[/MORE]

После того, как я принесла "Сны", в комментах зашла речь о великих бастардах и о пейрингах с ними. В том числе и о лав-хейте Эйегор/Бринден, пришлось писать, ибо что может быть кинковее юста?


	12. Я буду...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мысли Карстарка в момент убийства Русе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R, юст, пов Карстарка.

Твои руки дрожат. Я прекрасно это вижу, стоя всего в паре шагов от тебя. Удивительно, что ты не поранил пальцы об острое лезвие. Впрочем, ты ведь Болтон, умение обращаться с ножами у вас в крови. Пусть она и разбавлена вдвое.

Я стою так близко, что слышу твое неровное дыхание. Тебе больно, но ты этого никогда не признаешь. Я могу стать тем, кто облегчит твою боль. Всего шаг вперед — и я обниму тебя так крепко, что ты забудешь, как дышать. Я прильну губами к твоей шее, и ты подашься навстречу, потому что вместе с поцелуем я выпью твой страх. В моих объятиях ты впервые почувствуешь себя защищенным.

Я развяжу твои бриджи быстрее, чем ты успеешь простонать «да». Я крепко сожму твой член, и ты будешь двигаться в моем кулаке, понимая, что никто и никогда не ласкал тебя так, как я. Я заставлю ненужные мысли вылететь из твоей головы. А когда ты выплеснешься мне в руку, я буду целовать тебя так нежно, как не сможет ни один человек в мире.

Ты оборачиваешься ко мне и ловишь мой взгляд. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочел мои мысли, понял, о чем я мечтаю. Ты приоткрываешь рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Пожалуйста, подзови меня ближе. Но ты лишь выдыхаешь и возвращаешься к ножу.


End file.
